Business processes may be a factor in the operational success of an organization. The business processes may be implemented using applications and/or user interfaces. As such, the organization may have an interest in ensuring that the applications and/or the user interfaces operate properly (e.g., as intended). Therefore, the organization may evaluate issues associated with an application and/or a user interface related to application.